Between the Lines
by dshirochan
Summary: When he closes his eyes, he finds himself in a whole new world, another realm of possibilities. Little does anyone know, Kuroko has the power to venture beneath and beyond the lyrics of any and every song. So of course, when he tells Kagami this, he thinks it's a joke. Beneath and beyond lyrics? What does that even mean? Kuroko must have gone crazy. Kuroko proves him so wrong.


**Disclaimer:** Due to the nature of this story, I will be referencing many songs, lyrics, music videos, etc. that, unless otherwise indicated, are definitely not mine. I will be properly citing who the song is really credited to for each chapter. KnB is not mine as well. All credit to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cover photo from the internet.

**Summary:** When he closes his bright baby blue eyes, he finds himself in a whole new world, another realm of endless possibilities, another dimension filled with stories yet to be completely understood. Little does anyone know, Kuroko has the power to venture beneath and beyond the lyrics of any and every song, allowing him to see a completely new universe with even the simplest melody. So of course, when he tells Kagami this, the taller boy thinks it's a joke. And why wouldn't he? Beneath and beyond lyrics? What does that even mean? Kuroko must have gone crazy or something. Naturally, Kuroko proves him wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Between the Lines<strong>

**Verse 0: One**

_It was weird waking up not holding Kuroko's hand. Suddenly, he felt lonely, without the familiar touch he had long gotten used to. It was always the tealhead's hand that reassured him he was safe, no matter what strange world they found themselves in. Knowing that he'd be safe holding Kuroko's hand made every rollercoaster trip to each new universe more bearable. Staring at his empty palm, he can't help but think a set of delicate fingers should be interlaced with his own larger ones. _

_Looking around at the vacant chairs that surrounded him as he shook off the mild throbbing in his head, he realized he was in a dimly-lit auditorium a hundred times larger than the huge, crowded and noisy auditorium that one time he finally got to watch his favorite band's concert. Only this time, no one else was watching and screaming and yelling out the lyrics a sweaty lead singer at the front stage was singing. In this dark auditorium, a man was singing from afar, some thousand rows of vacant seats apart from where Kagami was seated. Squinting, he could see two spotlights following the man performing way in front, but from where Kagami was, the man looked so small that he couldn't even make out the features and appearance of the man. It looked like the performer was carrying a guitar. So far away from the man singing, Kagami could only hear the song as part of the background. To him, it sounded like a fragile prayer thrown in the heavy air. Kagami couldn't even make out the lyrics of the song, but he knew he's heard this before. He just couldn't remember where and when. Somehow though, he felt like the prayer was a hopeless and futile one, from someone who knew the prayer would never be answered, but went and offered the words anyway. _

_"Nevermind that. First things first," Kagami told himself as he stood from his seat. He had to find Kuroko._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yey. That's my teaser for this one and I promise this time I'll try my best to finish this and update as regularly as my schedule will allow me. I can say this because I really like the idea I had for this story and I think I'll be going somewhere with it and I have a lot of things I want to try out for the story and i can't do that if I don't keep writing it. My god, it's been so long since I last wrote a KnB fic and I really wanted to do one again. I hope I'm not too rusty haha. I've had no practice at all for the past year so go easy on me if you find some glaring errors on this one and in the next ones.

So I mentioned I'll be citing who the song should be credited to. For this one, it's One by Ed Sheeran. :D I take no credit for it whatsoever.

I'm still working on the legit first chapter but I was too excited to see what you guys will think about the concept of the story so I went ahead and posted a little *teaser*. I will be uploading the first chapter after the Christmas hype so please please stick around for that. To pique your curiosity, the next chapter's title is _We Can't Stop the Wrecking Ball._ So guess you know what songs I'll be using. Please let me know if this caught your attention by leaving a comment :D Thanks!


End file.
